Please Don't Leave Me Behind
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Maka's mother has come into town and gives Maka the offer to join her back home in Italy. Maka's torn between going with her mom, and staying with her fiance. Will she stay with Soul? Or go to Italy with her mother? Sequel to Injuries and Surprises
1. Lunch With Maka's Family

**Chapter one! I'm getting better at this story line. For some reason, it feels so much more natural. Hmm... well... enjoy! Book three is out!**

* * *

Maka awoke early Saturday morning to Soul's hair in her face. Laughing softly, she sat up, yawning a bit. It'd been two months since her birthday and her mother had unexpectedly visited her. She smiled lightly. Her mother was staying in town for a little while in some apartments to the south of town. She was supposed to come by today and have lunch with the two of them and her father. Stretching, she got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom and started the shower, making it as warm as she could stand before stepping in. She allowed the water to cascade down her arms, chest, and descending stomach. She smiled a little, rubbing the bump tenderly. It'd been three months already. 'Time flies.' She thought, shaking her head. "I wouldn't be going through this if it weren't for Stein." She grumbled to herself, running shampoo through her hair. She wasn't happy to be pregnant with Stein's child of all things, but she was determined to raise the child well and keep him/her from turning out like Stein. She washed her hair thoroughly and reached for her body wash. She heard a groan and the bed creak, signaling Soul was awake.

"Maka, you in the shower?" He called out drowsily.

"Yeah. I'm in here. Do you mind getting dressed and getting the car up and running so we can meet my parents? I'll be out and ready in like... ten minutes."

"Will do, Maka." Maka heard footsteps shuffle around the room as Soul dressed. As she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, she heard the bedroom door shut, signaling Soul had left to go start the car that his parents had bought them, like she had instructed. She smiled and left the bathroom, going to her closet for the black skirt and white blouse she had chosen to wear. As she dressed, she looked at the photo on her dresser. It was of her and Soul two months earlier when he'd proposed to her by surprise. She shook her head slightly.

"That boy is full of surprises..." She giggled softly and slipped her flats on before leaving the bedroom with her purse. She stepped outside and walked briskly to the car, getting in so Soul could leave.

"Ready to go, Maka?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Ready when yo are." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him before he put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. "How'd you sleep last night?" She asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Pretty good, actually. Though, it still feels weird being in a house that's too big for only two people to live in. You should really convince your mom to come stay with us instead of wasting money on an apartment like she is. i mean, we have the space."

"I know. I'll try to talk her into it. For now, we just have to get used to it. The good thing about us living in the house is that it's close to the school. We can walk now." Maka laughed softly and looked out the window.

"That's true. We don't have to worry about driving. And, Stein still doesn't know where we live, either. It's a win-win situation." Soul chuckled and stopped at a red light.

"I have't seen him for a while. Maybe he finally gave up and left." She said softly. "But, I still have the feeling he's around. Maybe he's just trying to make us let down our guard so we don't expect him to attack..."

"Well, we do expect something. If he strikes again, we'll be ready for him. Don't worry, he's not going to lay another filthy hand on you." Soul smiled lightly and turned onto Terrace road. "Besides that, how's your mom doing? Are she and your dad getting along?"

"Somewhat. Mom told me she had to throw a few books at him. Aside from that, they've been alright." Maka laughed softly.

"Oh, so _that's_ where you got that book throwing habbit from!" Soul grinned. "Now I know never to screw up in front of her."

"She'd be a lot easier on you because you're not a cheating bastard like my father is." She shook her head and glanced at Soul. "Make a left." He did as he was told and pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restauraunt. The two got out of the car and went inside, looking around.

"Do you see them?" Soul asked her, his gaze shifting around the room.

"Over there." Maka pointed to a blond haired woman and a man with blazing red hair sitting in the far corner of the restauraunt. Maka led him to the table and smiled. "Hi, momma. Hi, papa." The woman stood and hugged Maka tightly.

"Glad you two found your way here." She smiled at her daughter and let go, turning to Soul. "Good to see you again, Soul."

"Nice to see you, too, Kami." Soul smiled and nodded towards Spirit, Maka's father. The three sat down and Maka glanced at her dad.

"Are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

"You're mother kept me up most of the night wondering what she should wear today." Spirit muttered with a slight yawn. Maka and Soul laughed, Soul's hand finding Maka's. Spirit watched the two, narrowing his eyes at Soul before his eyes caught sight of the diamond ring on Maka's left hand. Maka followed his gaze and shook her head. Her father was clueless. He still didn't know Soul proposed.

"Here we go..." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Maka... are you and Soul... _engaged?_" Spirit's gaze flicked from Maka's hand to her face, then to Soul.

"You're just figuring this out, papa?" Maka asked. "You really are clueless. We've been engaged for two months now." She deadpanned, looking at her menu. She counted in her head 'three. two. one.'

"Soul! Why didn't you ask me first! I'm going to kill you!" Spirit shouted at her fiance. Soul just shrugged and tipped Spirit's chair back, causing Spirit to hit the ground as the waiter walked over.

"I think we'll just have water." The three said, laughing at Maka's father.

* * *

**Haha! Spirit is sooo clueless.**

**A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll update soon. R&R**


	2. The Offer

**Chapter 2. I'm still on vacation, so I can't update my perfect weapon yet. I'll try to son. But, for now, enjoy my third book in my series (:**

* * *

"So, Maka," Maka's mother, Kami, began. "How've you been doing? Have you had any troubles with Stein lately?" She looked up from her plate to glance at her daughter.

Maka set down her fork and shook her head. "No. I don't even believe he has any idea where we live now. I mean, the fire was on the news and it reported no fatalities, so he must know I'm still alive. But, I was considering…"

"Maka, I already told you no. It's not a good idea." Soul interrupted her, giving her a stern look. "I'm not going to let Stein think he was successful with the fire."

"Is she considering what I think she is?" Kami asked Soul, her voice lowering. "Is she considering telling the press to report fake deaths to throw Stein off?" Her eyes widened and Spirit, Maka's father, glanced at Maka.

"Can you think of any other way for Soul and I to stay safe?" Maka asked. "If Stein thinks we're dead, he'll stop hunting us down and trying to kill us! It's our best shot of even considering staying here in town. I don't want to have to live in fear and end up being forced away to another state or country by Shinigami-sama." She spoke softly, a hint of anger in her voice. "I don't want my friends getting hurt over and over again because of him and I don't want Soul to risk his life just to save mine. I don't want anyone to die for me."

"But, Maka, what will happen if he finds out we are alive?" Soul asked, turning to face her completely. "He'll go into a rage and start attacking innocent people. Then what? What could we possibly do then with a child in our possession whose life will be at risk because of a poor decision? We can't let that happen. Let him look for us."

"But, Soul, I can't stand the thought of you putting your own life out there just to protect mine. If you think it's like saying that my life is more important and I should live on not you, then you're sadly mistaken because, in my opinion, everyone deserves to live their lives to their fullest." Maka spoke sharply. "Stop and think about everyone else for once instead of just thinking about me. People could and will get hurt either way. At least if we choose to fake our deaths with a fake funeral, Stein will be off of our trail for a while. He may even leave."

Soul sighed in defeat. "Whatever. But, before we do anything, we have to talk to Shinigami-sama about this and get the whole school to cooperate. We may even have to leave town for a while or stay away from school once the summer is over if you really want this to work."

"I have a proposal." Kami interrupted. "Maka, I'm going back to Italy in a few months and, if you really want to do this, I'd love it if you came to live with me. I have this beautiful house right by the Mediterranean Sea. You'd love it. The beach is so pretty at sunset."

"Really? You want me to go to Italy with you?" Maka's eyes sparkled at the thought of going to Italy with her mother.

Soul sat quietly as the two talked, a little upset that Maka was considering the idea of leaving everything to go home with her mother.

"I-I'd have to give it some thought first, mom. Okay?"

"Of course, Maka. Take all the time you need. I don't leave for another month and a half. Just let me know when you've decided." Kami and Spirit stood and placed a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Lunch is on us. We need to go back to the apartment because I'm expecting some old friends to come by. We'll see you later." The two waved and left, leaving Soul and Maka alone to finish eating.

"Are you really considering this, Maka? Leaving Death City to go to Italy?" Soul asked quietly, glancing at Maka.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't seen her since I was little and I really want to go with her…" She smiled lightly and finished what was on her plate before turning to Soul. "You don't seem too happy about it."

"I'll go along with whatever you want to do." He shrugged and got up, making his way out of the restaurant. She hurriedly stood and followed him out to the car, grabbing his hand before he could get in.

"Soul, I know you don't want me to leave. I see it in your eyes. You feel betrayed." She confronted, her emerald eyes flicking to meet his ruby ones. "If I go, I want you to come with me. We won't be there forever. Just for a few months. Then, we can come back and go back to school." Soul stayed quiet and started to turn away from her. Maka quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"M-aka…" He choked out. He felt tears soak into his shirt and he immediately felt bad for making her cry. "Don't cry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of leaving everything even if it is only for a few months. I was afraid you were going to leave me."

"I would never leave you." She promised, resting her head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied, rubbing her back. "Come on. Let's go home." He smiled lightly and got in the car. Maka hurriedly walked to the passenger side and slid in. Soul drove off and focused on the road, the car silent until Maka spoke up.

"So, do you want to leave for Italy with me and my mother?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not. Hey, why don't we get married out there? We could invite all our friends to come."

"I like that idea. Mom said that there was a beautiful church nearby when I talked to her during my birthday party. We could get married there."

"I'll take care of arranging a time, okay? You can take care of invitations. I'm sure Liz and Tsubaki are going to want to plan a huge wedding party, too." Soul chuckled and pulled into the driveway of their house. "We'll go talk to Shinigami-sama tomorrow about all this, okay? I think we should just relax for now. Mom, dad, and Wes are coming for dinner so we have until then." The two got out of the car and Soul locked it, following Maka's lead and walking into the house. Silence greeted them as Maka shut the door.

"So, what do you want to do, Maka? Does anything come to mind?" He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Not really." Maka laughed softly and swayed her hips in synch with Soul's. "We could do another piano lesson if you want to. Or, we can suck it up and go take a nap before you're parents get here."

"I kind of want to nap with you." He purred lowly in her ear, causing her to blush.

"Let's go lay down, then." She pulled away from him and walked to their bedroom, crawling under the comforter. Soul walked in right after, getting under the heavy blanket and wrapping his arms around Maka. Her head fell against his chest and she sighed contently, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

"If Shinigami-sama gives us the green light for doing this, we can't be in town at our fake funerals. So, they'd have to be held after we leave for Italy." He mumbled, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Okay." She yawned and slid her hand under his shirt and wrapped her arm around his bare stomach. "You're warm…" She commented lazily, giggling.

"Is there a problem with that? Should I be cold?" He rolled his eyes, amused.

"No, but it's kind of making me feel more tired. It's a good thing." She closed her eyes.

"Okay. Then, let me do this." He pried her arm off of him and slipped his shirt over his head before settling back in bed.

Maka rested her head back against his chest and smiled. "That's a lot better." Her arm slid back around his waist and curled against him.

"Sleep well, Maka." Soul mumbled, closing his eyes and falling asleep against her.

"This is perfect…" She relaxed in Soul's arms and fell asleep with him as the sky outside began to cloud up, thunder rumbling in the distance.

* * *

**Some fluff and the offer still hanging in the air. Chapter 3 to come soon. **

**A/N: R&R. I now know where I'm going with this, so it should be easier to write. I will have some action pick up later.**


	3. Dinner With The Evans

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~ I'm trying to finish this fast cuz I have more stories to create and finish**

* * *

The doorbell rang out through the large house, causing Soul to wake up. With a groan, he sat up and threw his shirt on. Careful not to wake Maka, he slid out of bed and walked to the front door. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"You're here already?" He asked. His parents and brother stood on the front step, Wes and his mother, Alice, smiling. As usual, his father, Jason, wore the same grumpy expression.

"We're only a half hour early. And besides, we had to leave early or we would of been stuck in traffic." Alice smiled at her youngest son.

"Come in, then." He stepped aside and let the three in before shutting the door, running a hand through his hair. "Maka's still asleep. I should go wake her up." He shuffled off to his room, Wes following.

"How was lunch with the future in-laws?" Wes asked his younger brother with a smile. "Did Spirit finally figure it all out?"

"Yeah, he did. I resorted to knocking him out of his chair before he could reach across the table and strangle me." Soul snorted, grinning. He walked into the bedroom and over to the bed, Wes remaining by the door.

"Soul, she is dressed, right?" Wes asked.

"Dude!" Soul hissed. "You really think… while she's pregnant!?" He stuttered, trying to keep his voice down. "Yes, she's dressed." He shook his head and turned back to Maka. He shook her lightly, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Are you awake?"

"Awake enough to hear the whole conversation." Maka mumbled. She lifted her head off the pillow and faced Soul. Her face was extremely red. "He just had to ask that, didn't he?"

"I'm sorry, Maka!" Wes snickered. "I had to give him a hard time. I couldn't resist." He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"No. It's okay, Wes." Maka stretched her arms, sighing. "It's fine. But, next time, make sure I'm asleep before saying something like that, okay?"

"Will do, Maka." Wes smiled and the three got up and left the bedroom, heading to the living room where Soul's mother and father were sitting, chatting quietly.

"I'm so sorry. I was sleeping. It's been a tiresome day." Maka immediately apologized to her future mother and father-in-law, bowing slightly.

"It's fine, Maka, really." Alice smiled and motioned her to take a seat. She did so and Soul sat with her, sighing softly. The three chatted for a while, Jason watching Maka closely the whole time. Only Soul seemed to notice this. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had about his father and decided to keep a close eye on him the whole night. When it was time to start dinner, Maka fled to the kitchen to begin while Soul entertained his family.

"So, have you decided when the wedding is going to be?" Alice asked, smiling at Soul.

"No. But, I think we decided that it was going to be in Italy."

"Italy? Why there?" Wes asked, confused.

"Well," he began, "We're planning on leaving here for a while. Maka and I decide that we were going to throw Stein off by having fake funerals so he thinks we're dead."

"What if he finds out?" Alice looked worried now.

"Hopefully, he won't. We're hoping he skips town if he thinks we're dead. It's our only shot of being safe, and we need to take that chance for our sake and for the baby's sake."

"Whoa, are you seriously keeping the child?" Wes looked shocked. "Dude, I thought you guys were joking!"

"Maka's against killing innocent lives, and this child is one of those lives. She refused to have an abortion, and I'm okay with that. I really do believe that, despite the genes it might get from Stein, that the child could be alright. If we raise it right, it'll be okay."

"We'll support you, Soul. We'll help in any way we can." his father had finally spoken to him and was smiling.

"Thanks, dad." Soul stood up and walked to the kitchen where Maka was. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on dinner." she smiled at him and looked out the window, listening to the faint rumble of thunder. "Sounds like it's going to rain again, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so." he smiled and wrapped his arms around Maka's waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Dad finally said something to me. He said that they'd support us and help in any way possible."

"That's good. At least someone is supportive. Dad is furious and doesn't want me to have the baby and mom says it's dangerous with the black blood in my body."

"Then, we just have to keep a close eye on you…. Not like I'll have a problem with that, beautiful."

"Shut up…" she turned to face him, giggling softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Keep doing that and you'll embarrass the hell out of me in front of your parents."

"Well, sorry for loving you." he chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You know, soon we're going to need to get stuff for the baby."

"I know. We should probably do that when we come back from Italy."

"Sounds good to me." he rested one of his hands on her stomach. "Even though it's not mine, I'll love it just as if it were my own."

"I would hope so." she gazed up at him. "He or she is going to live with us, you know. It'd be hard if you didn't love it."

"I know, and I don't want to make all this any harder than it's going to be. I promise to be here with you every step of the way, okay? No exceptions."

"Thank you, Soul." she hugged him tightly. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." he smiled as the oven beeped, signaling that dinner was ready.

"Guess it's time to eat." she pulled away from Soul and opened the oven, putting oven mitts on, and sliding a pan of lasagna out of the oven.

"Looks good. I'm going to get my family." Soul turned away and walked to the living room. "Hey, dinner's ready. Maka just pulled it out of the oven." Alice, Jason, and Wes stood and made their way to the kitchen where Maka was dishing out food. Soul had gone back over to her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. The two brought the plates to the table and everyone sat down to eat.

"This is really good, Maka." Alice commented with a smile. "I've never had cooking nearly as good as this. Not even at home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans."

"Please, call me Alice." she smiled at her future daughter-in-law.

"Are you feeling alright, Maka?" Soul asked. He hadn't taken his eyes off her for most of the meal.

"Yeah, I don't think lasagna is going to set me off." Maka took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll be alright, tonight."

"Good." Soul turned to his parents. "Thank you for supporting me and Maka's decision. I really appreciate it, guys."

"You're welcome, Soul." his father smiled at him. The first smile they'd seen in the two months they'd been here.

"You're smiling, dad." Soul commented.

"I guess seeing you this certain about yourself… makes me proud of you. Especially when I heard that you were willing to help keep your fiancé's life and the baby's life safe."

"Thanks, dad. It means a lot to me."

* * *

**His dad speaks! Hallelujah! (I probably spelled that wrong XD) anyways, R&R**


	4. Please Don't Leave Me Behind

**Chapter 4. I'm doing great in updating this XD**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Soul asked his fiancé as they walked up the steps to the DWMA. The two had chosen today to talk to Shinigami-sama about their plan to throw Stein off their trail.

"I want to convince him to agree to this as soon as possible so that we can get out of here before Stein finds us." she responded, gripping his hand tightly.

"Alright, then, Maka." he led her up the stairs and the two maneuvered their way through the crowded school to the Death Room. They walked in, Maka getting a little nervous about what Shinigami-sama's reaction would be. They walked through the inactive guillotines and stopped in front of a black figure that had their back turned to them.

"Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked. The black figure turned around. A mask was covering his face and he had giant foamy hands.

"Hello, Hello, Hello! What's up? What's up? What's up? Good to see ya!" his high pitched voice rang out throughout the room. "It's been a while, Maka. How has everything been going? I heard about the fire and am very sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry. Soul's family found us a nice house to live in." she gave the principal of the school a smile.

"So, was there something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Actually," Maka began. "We had a plan for throwing Stein off of our trail, but we needed your permission in order to proceed with it."

"May I hear this plan of yours?" he tilted his head to the side and looked from Soul to Maka and back.

"We want Stein to think we're dead. We're requesting fake funerals. If Stein hears about it, he'll come to be sure, but we need everyone in on it. Our families are already in on it, but we need your help and the school's help. While this is going on, Soul and I will go to spend some time with my mother in Italy for a few months and get married before we come back to Death City. Since he won't be hunting us down, we think he'll leave, or, at the very least, stop lurking around the city with my aunt and cousin." Maka spoke quickly, but slow enough so she could be understood.

"Hmmm." Shinigami-sama thought for a second. "It wouldn't hurt to finally try and get him off your tails. I'll let you go along with this. I'll also encourage the students to follow this plan when talking in public incase Stein is lurking about. Since, as far as we know, he doesn't know where you all live or if you are alive at all, we'll have to be careful when getting you all to the plane or he'll follow you."

"We've thought about this, and we're willing to do what it takes to keep everyone safe. If it means Stein goes off and remains quiet in another city or country, that's fine. We'll catch him one day, but now is not the time. Right now, we need to worry about the safety of the younger kids here in the city and Maka." Soul squeezed her hand lightly. "I don't want anything to happen to her or the child."

"I understand. I want you both to go home and start packing as soon as you possibly can. We'll get you both and Kami out of here as soon as we possibly can. I'll call an assembly to explain and we'll be sure Stein isn't in the school or anywhere near by when I do."

"Thank you so much. We appreciate this." Maka smiled and the two turned and hurried out of the room to find their friends and explain what was going on before they left to pack.

* * *

"You guys better be safe." Liz scolded lightly as Soul and Maka finished telling them the plan. "And we'll be at your wedding of course."

"We'll do our best to try and act upset in case Stein's around, alright?" Kid smiled at his two friends and Black Star, for once, was nodding in agreement and taking things seriously.

"Be safe, man." he said simply to Soul, giving him a pat on the back as the couple stood, thanking them all.

"We'll give you details of the wedding when we get the date." Maka promised before walking off with Soul quickly, trying to get back to the house.

* * *

"Soul, pack some warm clothes and some summer clothes. We'll be there a while and the temperature in Sicily tends to be a bit crazy from time to time. But, we will be able to go to the beach. Mum's house is right on the shores of it."

"Will do, Maka." Soul smiled and got out some long sleeves and jeans along with his swimsuit and placed the clothing in the suitcase he was taking. He suddenly noticed a dramatic change in his fiancé's wavelength and he turned to face her. She'd sat down on the bed and was gingerly rubbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm afraid that we're going to grow distant on this trip… that you'll leave me behind." her voice shook slightly and she glanced at him, taking his hand in hers. "Soul, whatever you do, please don't leave me behind. I couldn't handle things on my own."

"Maka," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back on the bed with him. "I promised you that I'd never leave you, and I'm sticking to that promise, okay? I'm not going to leave you behind." he kissed her softly.

"Good." she mumbled against his lips. "I don't want to lose you."

* * *

**End of ch.4. R&R. Chapter 5 coming soon 3**


	5. Flying To Italy

**Here we go! Another update**

* * *

"Hurry, get on the plane. Stein could show up any second." Sid instructed Soul and Maka. Kami was already settled on the plane. The couple had been late due to Soul needing to comfort Maka a few times. Maka quickly hugged her father goodbye and got onto the plane with Soul. The two put their bags away and sat down on the couch that was on one end of the plane. The DWMA had them take a private flight incase Stein decided to skip town. Kami watched them with a smile as they chatted quietly, Maka curling up next to Soul.

"Are you guys comfortable over there?" she asked, laughing softly.

"I dunno about Soul, but I know I am." Maka responded tiredly, her eyes starting to close.

"I'm fine." he responded, his arm wrapping around Maka as the plane took off. The two slept for the first half of the trip and woke up when they arrived in Washington D.C. to refuel. Soul coaxed Maka to eat something to ease her hunger and the two talked quietly about the wedding with Kami.

"I think we want to have it in that really pretty church that's near your house, mom. It'd be perfect because then, everyone could go enjoy the water later on."

"I like that idea, Maka. When do you guys want to get married? I can arrange a time and place there. I'm friends with the priest."

"Sometime in the next month or so." Soul responded, Maka nodding in agreement.

"We want to be married soon. We'll just wait to go on a honeymoon until the baby's born." she smiled at her mother.

"Sounds good to me. I can make arrangements when we get to my place."

"M'kay…" Maka mumbled, starting to fall asleep again.

"She sleeps a lot more now, doesn't she?" Kami asked, smiling at her sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, she does. She's tired out very easily, especially when under a lot of stress. I think she's still worried that Stein's going to hurt her again." Soul sighed and stroked his fiancé's hair gently. "I wish I could have prevented this from happening to her."

"You saved her life. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, she would be dead right now." his future mother-in-law soothed. "I'm grateful to you for saving her life."

"I just did what I had to, to make sure that she was okay. I don't know if she told you, but I'm the same boy who saved her from that fire all those years ago." he admitted.

"I thought so. She said the name Soul Evans and I remembered the name from when we picked her up from your place. You've saved her life more than once. I appreciate it, Soul. You're more than deserving of marrying my daughter."

"Thanks." he smiled and pulled Maka into his lap. He laid down on the couch and held Maka close to him, falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Soul, wake up." Maka's voice broke through his sleep and Soul cracked open an eye. She was looking up at him with that innocent smile of hers.

"Any particular reason you woke me up, babe?" he asked with a yawn.

"Mom's asleep. It gives us a little time to ourselves." she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Going to take advantage of that?" he slid his hand under her shirt, kissing her back. His hand snaked up to her chest and he softly squeezed her breasts, causing Maka to moan softly. "Don't worry; no clothing is going to come off. Not while you're pregnant. That can wait until the honeymoon." he smirked and kissed her again, Maka's hands tangling in his hair.

"Did ya know I love you?" she asked softly.

"Of course I did." he smiled and moved his hand away from her breast and rubbed her stomach. "And I love you, too. Now, you look exhausted. How about some time together while sleeping?"

"Fine." she giggled and let his hair go, curling as close as she could to him. Soul's arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and the two dosed off yet again as they neared Italy.

* * *

**This one was a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm working hard on this~ R&R**


	6. Welcome to Sicily

**Writter's block kept me from finishing this chapter. I've got about four or five more chapters in this before I move onto the next book~**

* * *

"Welcome to Sicily, Italy." Kami smiled brightly as the group of three got off the plane. "My house isn't far from here. I actually walked to the airport when I went to Death City. My house is in the row of houses a block from the airport."

"Cool. You have one of those giant beach houses, right?" Maka asked her mother as she took her suitcase from Soul.

"Yeah, the ocean is right behind my house. Let's walk down to the house and get settled and then go and have lunch."

"Sounds good" both Maka and Soul said at the same time. The group of three made their way towards Kami's house on foot, Kami waving to a few people they passed. She led the two teens up to a large beach house on the corner of Mediterranean Street and let them inside.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, setting her suitcase down on the floor. A chandelier was attached to the ceiling above them, the crystals refracting the light that the windows let in, causing rainbows to cascade across the walls.

"It's amazing, mom!" Maka looked around the room. Several doorways led off to separate rooms. The kitchen was straight ahead of them and the dinning room was off to the left. A large staircase ascended up to the upper level. Just beyond that, she caught sight of several rooms and a second staircase that led up to the third floor.

"Nice house, Kami. It's really big and spacious." Soul chuckled softly and glanced at his future mother-in-law. "I assume Maka and I will be sharing a room, then?"

"Of course you are. Follow me." Kami led them up the stairs to a room off to the right with double doors. She grabbed the handles and opened the room, stepping inside. "This is where you'll be staying. There's a dresser for each of you and a bathroom. Anything that needs to be hung up can be hung up in the closets. The bed's a king sized. I hope you like the room. I'll get some sheets." she left the two alone and went down the hall and off into another room.

Soul set down his bag next to Maka's and wrapped an arm around his fiancé. "Let's have a good time while we're here, okay? This is the time for you to be spoiled. I'll get you anything you want, okay?"

"You don't have to, Soul." she smiled and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his cheek gently. "You really don't have to."

"Well, I'm going to no matter what you say, okay?" he chuckled and lifted her head, kissing her lips softly.

"Mm… fine then, but I won't ask for much." she kissed him back lightly as her mother walked back in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but here are the bed sheets and the comforter." her mother flashed them a smile and the three got to work making the bed. They covered both mattresses with the sheet, then put the comforter on top and placed the pillows back on the bed.

"I like the red coloring of the comforter." Maka giggled and lay down on the bed. "It's comfortable, too."

"Don't fall asleep, Maka. We've got to go to lunch." Soul chuckled and picked her up off the bed and set her on the ground.

"I know. Let's go before I start wanting to take a nap." she laughed and the three left the house, walking down a couple blocks towards a fancy Italian restaurant.

"The news of your deaths will be on the news later tonight. We'll watch it to make sure that they're doing everything the way they were instructed to." Kami spoke quietly; making sure no one could hear her.

"Okay. And the funerals will be held in about a week, right?" Maka glanced up at her mother, who nodded.

"Yeah, in a week it'll be on the news as well. We can scour the crowd for Stein. We have to report if we see him or my sister and niece."

"Okay and what about the wedding arrangements?" Maka took her fiancé's hand and smiled. Soul's arm wrapped around her waist possessively and he chuckled.

"The wedding will be a few days after the fake funerals. Maka, we need to go dress shop soon to pick out a wedding dress. Soul, I'll accompany you to get a tuxedo. Also, I think you guys still need to choose your bride's maids and groomsmen.

"I already have. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki." she smiled at Soul. "And I know you're still searching for your final groomsmen."

"Actually, Kid, Black Star, and Kilik are mine." he chuckled softly. "Kid suggested Kilik to me over everyone because he's the most normal person at that school."

"Well, I can't argue with that." the group approached the restaurant and stepped inside, the smell of Pasta greeting them.

* * *

**R&R I'm working on a lot of updates, so hold on~**


	7. The Death of Soul and Maka

**Here's the next chapter. I got a little stuck for a while, but now I believe I know where I want to go with this. enjoy~**

* * *

"Lunch was great, mom." Maka exclaimed as they exited the restaurant. "I'm really happy that the pasta didn't upset my stomach at all." she rubbed her slightly descended stomach gingerly.

"Thank you so much for the late lunch, Kami. It was incredible." Soul took Maka's hand gently and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's one of the best Italian restaurants here in Sicily. I used to come here all the time with my old boyfriend before he left for France. I think we came down here once a week." Kami smiled at the thought. "Anyways, the sun is going to set soon. We should head back home. Obviously, since we had a late lunch, we'll have dinner a little later as well, so you and Maka can have some time to yourselves if you want."

"That'd be nice, momma." Maka smiled and leaned against Soul as they walked back to Kami's home, the sun setting behind them as they did. "The news will be on soon, too, now that I think about it, momma. Soul and I will watch it in our bedroom. I think we need to cope with this ourselves."

"That's fine with me, Maka." Kami smiled and pulled out her keys to unlock the front door. The group stepped in and Maka and Soul headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Here." Soul tossed Maka the TV remote and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her and leaned back against the headboard as she turned on the TV to the news.

"I still can't believe all of this even happened to us." she sighed and leaned against him, a little upset. "Why did he have to target me, or anyone for that matter?"

"He's just that kind of person, but we will catch him, Maka. I promise you that he will pay for what he did to you. You didn't deserve any of this."

"You'd better catch him." she mumbled as the news came on with a report in from DeathCity.

"Reports from DeathHospital in Death City, Nevada have finally come in." one of the news reporters, some lady named Ayanna Michaelis, spoke while standing in front of the hospital. "The fire that happened in the apartments just three blocks down a few months ago had been set ablaze in apartment three, home to two teens, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. Both had been admitted into the hospital, Soul released just hours later. Both appeared to be fine, until recently when both were placed in the ICU three days ago. The two teens were reported to have died in the ICU just hours ago and Maka had also reportedly lost a child. Reports say that she'd been pregnant at the time of the fire. Doctor Nick, the doctor who took care of both teens, is here with me tonight. Nick?"

"Both teens had inhaled a severe amount of smoke during the fire and the symptoms didn't show until recently, which is why they were placed in the ICU. Soul and Maka had both been admitted, and earlier tests failed to show the extent of the damage to both of their lungs, which was the cause of death. They had been placed on oxygen, but it was useless because the two were already suffering and their airways collapsed within a few days. We believe carbon monoxide poisoning played a role as well and we take full responsibility for their deaths."

"The funerals for the teens will be held in a week and students from their school will be going out to the cemetery to watch as they're buried. Back to you, Joe."

"They faked that nicely." he changed the channel to a mystery show, nodding in approval, then wrapped his arm around Maka tightly. "Now, all we have to do is wait for the funerals and the wedding and we can head back home."

"I can't wait." she curled into his side and relaxed, gazing at the TV. "I wonder if Stein was actually watching, or if he'll end up hearing from someone else about the deaths."

"We'll never know. Let's just hope he believes he killed us so he can leave DeathCity and stop hunting us." Soul kissed her forehead. "Let's not worry about that right now. I want to be sure that you and the baby stay safe, okay?"

"Okay." she sighed a little and looked up at him. "Hey, Soul, did you get your parents in on the whole plan?"

"Yeah, I told them before we got on the plane. They said that they'd show up at the funeral and then fly down here to watch the wedding next week."

"Good. I like your family. They're really nice." she smiled and got up to change into her pajamas.

"They're alright for rich people with amazing musical abilities. People thought that they'd be stuck up and snotty, but no. They're alright once you get to know them. Especially my dad. He's okay most of the time."

"That's good. As long as they treat everyone right." Maka pulled her night shirt on and slipped under the comforter as Soul took his shirt and pants off and got under the blanket.

"I've never noticed this before, but you always seem to sleep in only your boxers." she mumbled tiredly, yawning.

"It's more of a habit than anything. Besides, I think it's only fair that I share my body heat with you. You're always shivering, and with it being freezing cold at night here, it's likely to get worse." he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Wait, Soul, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" she propped herself up on her elbows, gazing up at him.

"Well, if tomorrow is December fifteenth then yes, tomorrow is my birthday." he chuckled softly and rested his head on his hand. "Did you forget?"

"You can't blame me! With Stein and finding out I'm pregnant, a lot of things kind of pushed the date out of my head. I'm sorry. I'll go out in the morning to find you something, okay?"

"You don't have to. I have all I could ever want." he hugged her tightly and shut off the light as the two lay down, falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

**So, heads up, this is December now, Maka's birthday was in October, so the story began... when... sometime in the summer time? My memory is bad and I'm too lazy to go look lol anyways, I think a couple of these chapters (including the next one) are going to switch to Stein, Medusa, and Chrona back in Death City. They'll probably be relatively short due to the fact there's not too much going on with them as of right now. Anyways, I'll try and update again soon. I hope to have this finished before school starts on the 27th cuz I will be a Sophmore and will need to start planning for Anime USA. OH! And an early happy birthday to Vic Mignogna! :D**


	8. Plans to Escape

**Told you it was going to be short. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around them as much as I can Soul and Maka :/ anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"The fire worked, Medusa. Both Maka and Soul are dead." Franken Stein grinned as he reported the news of the teens deaths to Medusa and Chrona. "They announced it on the news a few minutes ago."

"That's good. Although, I do have my suspicions, I don't think they would lie about the deaths of two precious teens." Medusa leaned back. "When are the funerals?"

"Next week." the professor responded, lighting a cigarette.

"We'll watch from a distance just in case my suspicions are correct. Chrona, you did a great job when setting the fire. You've done very well." she smiled at her daughter who looked away from the two.

"As soon as the funeral is over, we'll leave DeathCity and start over somewhere else where no one will recognize us. I have no idea where, but we'll find somewhere to go." the professor sat down next to the snake witch and exhaled smoke, grinning, "No one will ever know about our past."

"That's true, but we still need to be careful. One wrong move and the DWMA will find us wherever we are and kill us on the spot."

"We'll stay hidden. I guarantee it."

* * *

**Nope! Couldn't make it longer! Will try with the next chapter**


	9. Happy Birthday, Soul!

**Sorry for the late update. I got a bit lazy and had trouble with coming up with this chapter. I already have the rest of it planned out, so I should be able to update if I concentrate. School's starting Monday, so it might get harder to update D:**

* * *

Soul awoke early the next morning, feeling emptiness in the space next to him. Looking over to where Maka had been last night, he realized she wasn't there and sighed. "So much for not wanting a birthday gift." he got out of bed and got dressed, looking outside to find it had snowed overnight.

"Knock, knock." Kami's voice rang out. "Good morning, Soul. It's time to get up out of bed."

"I'm already up, Kami. Thanks. Hey, did Maka leave the house this morning?" he threw his shirt and opened the bedroom door. Kami was standing on the other side.

"Yeah, she left about an hour ago to go into town to get things for dinner later. I also sent her to the postal office to see if we got any packages yet or not. Why?"

"I just wasn't sure where she went, that's all. I see it snowed overnight." he looked back out the window. The ground, trees, and benches were covered in nearly a foot of snow. "Does it snow often down here?"

"Most of the time, it does. It really only snows in December." she answered with a smile. The two heard the front door open and the sound of talking as Maka and man stepped inside.

"Mom, I'm back! Is Soul awake yet?" Maka called out from the bottom of the stairs. "If he's not, tell him I said to get his ass out of bed and get down here."

"Don't worry, miss I'm not going to listen to Soul. I'm already out of bed." he chuckled softly and closed the bedroom door.

"Hey, for the record I did not buy you a birthday gift." she huffed and shook her hair out. "Anyways, come down here."

"As you wish." he chuckled and walked down the stairs, surprised at what he saw. Wes was standing next to Maka holding a couple bags. A suitcase was next to him on the ground. "Wes, what's up? What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mom and Dad sent me here early so that I could keep an eye on you guys. They're worried that the rouse didn't work and wanted me to be sure everything was okay." Wes smiled at his brother and handed the grocery bags off to Kami.

"He said that your parents were flying down right after the funeral and that everyone else will be arriving the day after so they can help set the church up for the wedding and get the reception going. There's going to be alcohol, so we have to be careful. We don't need to get drunk out of our minds."

"And you, missy, shall not be drinking at all." Soul wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll let you have wine after the baby stops breast feeding, alright? Does that sound like a deal, Maka?"

"Yeah, if you say so." she laughed softly and walked to the kitchen where her mother had gone. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Soul!" she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you, Maka."

"Do you all want breakfast? I can make chocolate pancakes." Kami smiled, already mixing coca powder into the pancake batter.

"That'd be great, mom. I'll help you with dinner later and Soul," Maka looked at him and laughed. "you can be as lazy as you want today."

"Hell yeah!" he laughed and sat down with her, rubbing her stomach. "Don't make anything that'll make the baby upset, though."

"Hey, Soul, I was thinking… when the baby grows up, he or she will look just like Stein and then he'll know we survived and come after us again if he sees him/her. What will we do then?"

"We'll figure something out, Maka. We won't let him chase us again. I promise." he gave Maka a reassuring smile and turned to his brother.

"Is everyone coming right after the funeral?"

"Yeah, I think Liz and Tsubaki said that they had to come out right away because they had a wedding plan for the two of you to look at. Also, Tsubaki and Liz wanted to help Maka pick out a wedding dress, so she said don't go shopping until they arrive. Soul, I am apparently in charge of getting your tuxedo with you, so you're stuck with me for a full day." Wes laughed softly and leaned back.

"Damn, I was hoping to avoid that." Soul replied teasingly, chuckling softly. "I'm kidding, Wes. It'd be nice to spend some time with my older brother."

"Soul, remember, you can't see my dress." Maka laughed softly. "You just have to wait and see what it looks like. It's rumored to be bad luck if you see it before I walk down the aisle."

"I've heard that rumor." he rolled his eyes. "As long as I can imagine you in a wedding dress, then I think I can live."

"Haha. Very funny, Soul." she shook her head, amused. "Anyways, Wes, are you're parents doing okay? I mean, it's a lot to take in. I know they never expected any of this to happen to their younger son, and I feel terrible for even getting Soul involved in this."

"It's alright, Maka. What matters now is that you're safe and that we're going to catch that bastard who hurt my son to be little sister." Wes smiled reassuringly. "I'm just glad that Soul's happy. Plus, I get a sister."

"Yeah, I'm going to be related to all of you and I have no musical experience at all. Soul's still teaching me how to play the piano, but that's it."

"What about your singing voice?" Soul countered. "I've heard you sing a few times before. You're amazing. You can hit those high notes easily."

"I'm not that great, Soul. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I am not, Maka. I swear I'm telling the truth."

"I have to agree with Soul." Kami walked over with a smile, setting down a plate of pancakes. "You really are a good singer, Maka."

"Mom, not you, too!" she blushed.

"I only speak the truth, Maka." her mother smiled and sat down. "You're free to dig in if you wish. Breakfast is served."

* * *

**We're nearing the end of this! Only a couple more chapters to go :'( But, don't worry. THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! :DDDD**


	10. Chocolate Cake

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I didn't have much in mind for the birthday, but there's a little fluff before the funerals and then the wedding! :DDDD**

* * *

"Maka, you didn't have to." Soul protested as the meister brought out a chocolate cake. "Seriously, I don't need a cake."

"Get over it. You're going to eat this cake with us." Maka giggled and set the cake down in front of him and lit the candles that were on it. "I made it with mum earlier while you and Wes were out, so it's made with love."

"Oh, really now?" he smirked. "Where's the happy birthday song? I want to hear you all sing to the birthday boy."

"Get over yourself. You just want to hear me sing." she accused teasingly.

"Yes, now sing." he smirked as Maka blushed and opened her mouth to sing to him.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Soul." she sung softly. "Happy Birthday to you."

"That was beautiful, Maka." Soul smiled and hugged her around the waist tightly. "You are truly a great singer."

"Am not. You're just saying that." she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted slightly. "Momma's better than me by a mile."

"That doesn't matter, now, does it?" Kami walked into the dinning room with plates and forks, Wes following with a tub of ice cream. "Happy Birthday, Soul."

"Thanks." he smiled and the group sliced the cake and served it, Maka purposely putting chocolate icing on his nose.

"Payback." she said simply as Soul attempted to lick the icing off the tip of his nose. "Pure payback." she snickered as Soul's face screwed up, showing he was seriously trying to concentrate. "Idiot."

"Hey, don't start with the names. You're no better," Soul smirked and added. "bookworm."

"Watch it, Evans." she hissed softly, grabbing the dishes. "There are plenty of books in this house that I could use to knock you over the head with. I can promise you I'll be looking for a nice thick encyclopedia." she smirked, satisfied as Soul cringed at the thought of the book coming down on his skull.

* * *

**A/N: I planned to have this done by tomorrow. Obviously that's not going to happen lol. I will try to finish this before September ends so I can start on the next one. Also, I have drafts for My Perfect Weapon and a new story called Mistaken Identity :) R&R**


	11. True Feelings

_**I'M so sorry that I neglected my fanfiction. School really caught up to me. Well, here's the next chapter!**  
_

* * *

_"Stein, stop it! Leave me_ alone!"_ Maka cried out in pain and watched as blood spilled from her bruised body._

_ "You don't deserve to be left alone, Maka." Stein grunted as he thrust harder, grinning as Maka screamed out in pain."_

"Maka," Soul asked, stepping out onto the back porch. "is everything alright?" He stepped closer to the quiet teen and slowly brought his hand to her shoulder.

"Soul, I can't do it." She admitted, shaking. "I can't hide the pain anymore. What Stein did… it will live with me forever. I have his child inside me right now. It's just a reminder of what he did to me. I know I act happy and I seem to have forgotten what happened, but the truth is I can't forget." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Maka," he spoke softly and knelt down next to her, wiping her tears away. "stop crying. Please. It kills me to see you like this. I hate it when you're upset."

"I'm sorry. I-I can't help it." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry that it makes you upset to see me this way." She mumbled and slowly ran her hands through the thick mass of white hair. "I'll try to cope with this better."

"And I'll be there every step of the way. I promise." He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, kneeling in front of her. He laid his head in her lap and sighed. "I'm not going to let you get hurt again."

"I know." She whispered, stroking his hair softly as she gazed up at the sky. The two were quiet for a long while, Maka stroking his hair and Soul half asleep, leaning into her touch. Maka lifted his head up and moved to sit next to him on the ground, gripping his hand tightly. He watched as she did this, her engagement ring sparkling.

"Happy Birthday, Soul." She said softly, leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you, Maka." He gave a soft smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck, inhaling the trace scent of perfume that she was wearing. He nipped at her neck gently, his hands roaming her body as he tried to get her to relax.

"Soul…" she let out a soft moan and sighed contently, relaxing. Soul rubbed her stomach gingerly, feeling the baby kick.

"I love moments like these." He finally said, gazing at Maka lovingly. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled as she giggled.

"Me, too, Soul. Me, too."

* * *

"Maka…" Soul's husky voice startled her awake. She groaned softly and rolled over, facing her fiancé. "Yeah, what is it?" She yawned. The past ten days had gone by in a blur. The funerals were held two nights ago and their friends had already made their way down to Sicily.

"Merry Christmas, Maka." He whispered into her ear, smirking as she shuttered. He propped himself up on his elbows and chuckled softly. "I think the others are awake and downstairs already. I heard Patty shouting not long ago."

"Do you think that means we are required to get out of bed now?" she pouted a little, but sat up anyways and kissed Soul softly.

"I think so. It's almost eight, and Kid will flip out if we're not down there in the next fifteen minutes." He smiled and got out of bed to get dressed. Maka followed suit, reaching for her black dress pants and white blouse.

"I still can't believe that later today we're getting married." She smiled nervously as Soul walked over and buttoned her blouse up.

"I still can't believe I have someone as pretty as you." He smiled, pecked her on the lips, and led her downstairs where the others were waiting. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Kid were all enjoying a cup of hot tea when they walked in.

"Good morning, love birds." Liz teased, smiling at her friends. "How did you both sleep last night? I mean, aside from all the fun you must have been having."

"Liz! Stop that!" Maka shouted; face flushed in embarrassment as she glared at the blonde. "We're not doing _that_ yet. Not while I'm pregnant."

"Whatever you say, Maka." Liz just shrugged and sipped her tea. "Are you excited for the wedding later?"

"Excited… and nervous." Maka admitted sheepishly. "I never thought I'd be married so soon. Especially under these circumstances."

"It's understandable. We'll make sure you look great." Tsubaki smiled fondly at her friend and motioned for the two to sit down to some tea and a croissant.

* * *

**Sorry it's so pathetic. I'm really out of it right now. I'm struggling with a horrible breakup and I'm feeling ignored and very empty. I'm seriously thinking of taking my sleeping pills and sleeping it off. Eh. Idk. Anyways R&R**


	12. Marriage and complications

**This is the final chapter. I shall update as soon as I can for my other stories.**

* * *

"You look so pretty, Maka." Tsubaki squealed as she placed the veil on Maka's head. "Soul's mouth will fall open. He's so lucky to have you." She gushed.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." Maka ruffled her own hair as her father walked towards them, smiling an unusually happy smile.

"Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are about ready to walk to the alter. You should join them. I'll bring Maka down right after you guys, okay?"

"Okay. See you at the alter, Maka." Tsubaki winked and left the father alone with his only daughter. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Maka, you've grown up so fast." Spirit spoke softly, his eyes glittering with tears. "Just know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you, okay?"

"I will, papa." She hugged her father affectionately. "We should head out now, huh?" she let go of her now weeping father and the two headed out to the main section of the church. Arm in arm, the two walked down the aisle towards Soul. He was gaping at her, looking her body up and down as she approached. Spirit handed her off to him and stepped away.

"You look great, Maka." He whispered as the priest began speaking. The two smiled at each other, listening intently as he spoke. The ring bearer, a younger kid from the academy, held up the wedding rings. Soul took one and slid it onto Maka's finger. She copied his movements with his ring and both said 'I do' when the time came. When he was given permission to do so, he kissed her full on the lips, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Maka blushed, but smiled.

_In that moment… everything was perfect._

* * *

"Soul," Maka giggled as Soul put icing on her nose. "wipe the icing off, idiot." She took his plate away, but instead of wiping the icing off with a paper towel, he licked it off, smirking as Maka blushed a dark shade of red.

"Happy?" He asked, a devilish smile adorning his lips.

"Yes, I'm happy." She set both their plates down and wrapped her arms around him, slowly swaying side to side to the beat of the soft music that was playing. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled and rested his hands on her hips, his head falling to rest against her shoulder. "I can't wait to go home. Mum and dad are running their company in DeathCity and they want me to run one of the music stores."

"That's great, Soul." Maka smiled, but was pulled away from him by Wes.

"Sorry to interrupt," he began, "but I want to dance with my sister-in-law now." He smirked at his brother and started to dance with Maka. The two watched as Soul walked to his mother and danced with her.

"So, Maka, are you sure you and Soul wouldn't mind me hanging around your place for a while when we get back?"

"Not at all, Wes. You and mum and dad are welcome to stay at our home as long as you need to. It's big enough for all of us." She smiled lightly as Wes moved closer to his father, handing Maka off to him before walking away. Nervous, Maka slowly started to waltz across the room, noting her new father-in-law's silence.

"Are you not happy with Soul and I being married?" she asked suddenly. "Because if you have a problem with it-"

"No," he cut her off. "I'm happy that you two are happy. I'm just an old man thinking about his youngest son already married."

"O-Oh." She blushed furiously in embarrassment as the pair made their way to Soul. His dad traded with him, taking Soul's mother in his arms as Soul stole Maka.

"Having fun?" he asked with a slight smile. He held her hand gently as they danced, his fingers rubbing her knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm having lots of fun." She leaned on him and closed her eyes, a little tired. "My feet hurt a little." She admitted.

"Well, let's fix that." He scooped her up in his arms and sat down in a nearby chair, resting her back snuggly against his chest. "Just relax for now. We'll head up to bed soon. I promise."

* * *

"Stay safe, Maka. Call me as soon as you get home, okay?" Kami hugged her daughter tightly and then hugged her son-in-law.

"We will, momma." She smiled and took hold of her suitcase. The pair waved and walked down the sidewalk towards the airport a few blocks away.

"Remember, Maka, any sign of trouble and you freeze. Tell them everything we rehearsed." Soul squeezed Maka's hand tightly as the two came upon a group of three people. Two adults and a teen. Maka, noticing the grey-ish white hair stopped abruptly. Soul stopped too, following her gaze. The group stared at them in shock before approaching them. Maka grew nervous and squeezed Soul's hand as Stein, Medusa, and Chrona approached them.

* * *

**Aaaand my famous CLIFF HANGERS! XD anyways, I decided it was safe to change my name back to AJ SoulEater again tee-hee.**


End file.
